Everything Changes
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: Barbossa and Joanna have been together for many years, marriage, children and adventure. Things are about to change. Who is this Carina and why does Barbossa feel drawn to her? BarbossaxOC sequel to Live For Me
1. Still Strong

_Hey-O, everyone! I managed to see the new Pirates of the Caribbean at last! I promised I would bring back the adventures of Barbossa and Joanna! Please review and enjoy!_

* * *

Joanna and Barbossa panted, breathing hard as they laid in bed together. The married couple couldn't be more happy. They had celebrated their eldest son's 21st birthday. The following day would be their 21st anniversary, as well.

"Oh, Hector", Joanna panted. "I love you so much."

The aging woman wrapped her arm around her husband's waist as she laid her head on his chest. She was so happy to have a husband like Barbossa. They had been through so much together.

"And I love you, Joanna", Barbossa uttered in her ear.

Needless to say, Barbossa was very happy. He had a loving wife who adored him, as well as three children who looked up to him, a hero in their eyes. Barbossa sat up as Joanna crawled out of bed. She wrapped a robe around her body. She had just turned 50 a few weeks ago, and her age was beginning to show. A few wrinkles lined around her face. Grey streaks highlighted her long dark hair. None of that matter to Barbossa. Joanna was still beautiful in his eyes.

"I'm going to go check on the children", she said.

Joanna opened the door, stepping out on the the deck of the Queen Anne's Revenge, the ship they had called home since defeating Blackbeard. The ship creaked at it sat anchored. All was quiet.

"Mother?"

Joanna looked around, recognizing the voice of her son.

"Joseph?" she called.

She looked around to see the few crew members on deck asleep in various places, laying in all the gold and treasure they had collected over the years. Not one of those men were her son.

"Mother, up here", Joseph called.

Joanna raised her gaze up toward the mast and nearly had a heart attack at the sight that greeted her. Swinging on one of the ropes of the Revenge was a young man. He had long, shoulder-length copper colored hair. His striking green eyes looked down at the woman on the deck.

"Joseph Hector Barbossa, you get down here right now!" Joanna yelled.

With great ease, Joseph slid down the rope, landing perfectly on his feet. Over the years he had grown as tall as his father. He had also grown as wild as his mother in her prime. Joanna shook her head, looking at her oldest son.

"Joseph, how many times must your father and I tell you not to swing from the ropes?" she asked. "With all these ropes, you could strangle yourself. I don't want my baby to get hurt."

"Mother", Joseph said annoyed. "I'm 21 years old! Hardly a baby anymore."

"But, you're still my son. You know I'm only trying to protect you."

Joanna touched his cheek softly before heading below deck. Most of the crew laid in their hammocks sleeping. Joanna went to the back, smiling when she saw her two youngest children sound asleep. Christopher and Arlene had turned 12 years old recently and were the joy of Joanna and Barbossa's lives. They were spoiled rotten with all the treasures they had taken and it showed. Arlene slept with a pearl necklace in her hands. Christopher had a gold crown in his hands.

"Mother loves you both", Joanna whispered softly.

She kissed the twins goodnight before going back to the cabin. Barbossa laid in bed, waiting for her. The 21 years they had been married, their love had only gotten strong. Joanna smiled as she pulled her robe off and joined her husband in bed. Barbossa kissed the top of her head and smiled as he closed his eyes. Joanna rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, joining him in a sweet slumber.


	2. Happy Anniversary

Barbossa held Joanna in his lap, smiling as they sat in the cabin together. They were in the midst of celebrating their 21st anniversary and they couldn't be happier. The children sat at the table, enjoying their dessert. Joseph was out and about with his friends on the deck. A band played their instruments, offering their services for entertainment.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Joanna asked with a smile as she picked up a sweet, slipping it past Barbossa's lips.

"Only every day", he chuckled as he looked at his wife.

"Just a reminder. I love you, my pirate captain… my husband… father of my children. You are my whole world."

The loving couple smiled and leaned in, kissing each other, much to the embarrassment of their children. Christopher and Arlene turned their gaze down in disgust when they saw their mother run her fingers through their father's long, curly hair. They were like all children, embarrassed to see their parents in this kind of light.

"Mother…" Christopher said pulling his hat over his eyes.

"Oh, don't be that way children", Joanna chuckled as she looked at the twins. "Someday you'll find the man or woman of your dreams and you won't be able to restrain yourself either."

"I'm never getting married", Arlene said. "I want to be a captain like daddy and be as rich as we are now."

Barbossa smiled as he looked at his little girl. A chip off the old block, just as stubborn as her mother. Their delight was cut short when they heard the door open. Two of their sailors came walking in, looking at the family.

"Sorry, sir", one of the men said. "We know you said never to disturb you."

"Or to come in without good cause…" the other added. "Or to speak without first….whether our thoughts were necessary."

The men continued chattering, wearing Barbossa's patience thin. The band continued playing their music, distracting everyone. Finally having enough, Barbossa stood, pulling his rifle from his belt, firing a shot at the band.

"Hector!" Joanna said. "Sorry, men. You're dismissed."

The band quickly got up, carrying their instruments as they ran out of the cabin. Christopher and Arlene slid down in their seats, intrigued and afraid. Barbossa was always scary when he was riled up and had his weapons drawn.

"Speak!" Barbossa said looking at his men.

"It's the ships, sir. They are being attacked by an enemy that takes no riches. Kills without provocation."

"My ships?" he asked. "Impossible!"

Joanna looked at Barbossa worried. Barbossa had boasted about having the strongest and indestructible fleet in the world. He had only the bravest and most competent men. They hadn't lost any ships in years.

"Three of them already been sunk, sir", the men continued. "They have been sunk by a captain called Salamander… Sandoval."

Barbossa's eyes widened. This person attacking the fleet was not unknown to him.

"Salazar!" he corrected them.

"That's him, your sireness!" the men said. "He leaves one man from each vessel… to tell the tale. The entire fleet is being sunk, and we'll soon be dead… and quite possibly out of business."

Joanna wrapped her arms around the twins and looked at her husband. He seemed to be in deep, distressed thought. Almost as if he were… scared.

"Sweetheart…" she said.

"I need to go to shore", Barbossa said. "I have some business to attend to."

"What kind of business?" Joanna asked. "Should I go with you?"

"Nay! Stay on the ship. Protect the children."

There was only one person Barbossa trusted for help with this kind of enemy and his family knew nothing about her. Joanna raised her eyebrow as she watched her husband get up to leave the ship. She had never seen him so scared before. The twins looked at her, not understanding what was going on. They never knew their father to ever run away from something.

"Daddy, where are you going?" Arlene asked.

"To seek some counsel", Barbossa answered.

He pulled his coat over her shoulders and took his hat. Leaving his family to take care of the ship in his stead.


	3. Shansa

Barbossa limped through the town dressed in his finest clothes. He needed to speak to the local witch, Shansa. He had known her for many years after saving her from death. Joanna knew nothing about her. None of his family knew her. All of his business occurred when he left Joanna and Joseph on land years ago. Barbossa was hiding many secrets.

"I'll be needing time with your witch", he said to the guards.

He pulled a bag of gold coins out, bribing the guards to let him in the shack. It was dark inside, except for the candles and fireplace. He turned to see the witch known as Shansa. The woman with no hair and markings all over her body. She kept her back to the pirate as she continued her activity.

"I have been expecting you, captain", she said pouring a foul mixture in a cup. "Perhaps you would like some tea?"

Barbossa took one look at what she was doing, seeing her drink the thick substance before smiling in disgust.

"I shall pass, thank you kindly."

"The price of crossing my door is blood, captain."

Shansa turned, looking at Barbossa. She knew why he was there and knew he had to pay for coming to her.

"That explains why you're not so busy..." Barbossa looked around the shack, seeing the bodies of those who had previously come to her.

"Everyone pays, eventually."

Barbossa was not normally intimidated, but a blood witch like her tended to make him nervous. Even Calypso wasn't this bad. The way this witch spoke like everything in the world was right was getting him fed up. Barbossa came here for answers, and he needed them now.

"Shansa, you and I made a bond long ago", he said. "I saved you from the gallows, remember?"

"And I cursed your enemies", Shansa said turning to Barbossa, offended the pirate was acting like she was ungrateful for what he did. "But, now you come to me with fear. As the dead have taken command over the sea."

"And what would the dead be wanting with me?" Barbossa asked.

"Not you, captain."

Shansa turned back to the fireplace, smiling as she gazed into the flames, seeing what deities were instructing.

"They're searching for a sparrow."

"Jack?"

Barbossa looked at her with wide eyes. Jack starting up more trouble that was going to involve him and his family once again. When would it ever stop? Barbossa could not keep doing this forever. He watched as Shansa lifted a rat off her shoulder.

"Jack who sails for the trident…" she explained as she stroked the fur on the small rodent. "With a girl and a pearl."

"The trident can never be found", Barbossa shook his head.

His eyes widened as he watched the witch toss the rat into the flames. A large puff of smoke billowed in the chimney as the rat squeaked in agony in its final moments.

"The trident is Jack's only hope", Shansa said. "The dead are conquering the sea, unable to step on dry land."

In the fireplace, she and Barbossa could see a vision. More ships of his armada were being attacked, sunken in flames while Salazar's ship remained intact. Shansa looked at Barbossa, trying to suggest one more way to save his life.

"Maybe you should retire to the country side."

"You mean grass? On a farm? Milking a cow, making cheese. While they sink me treasure? Joanna tried to get me to retire before. I couldn't do it. What makes you think I'd be willing to try it again?"

"Ask yourself this, captain", Shansa frowned. "Is this treasure worth dying for?"

"I'm a pirate", he answered full of confidence. "Always will be! So how do I save what be mine?"

"Jack held a compass which points you to the thing you desire most", she was quick to answer. "But betray the compass...and it releases your greatest fear."

"And a pirate's greatest fear will be Salazar, is it?" Barbossa asked, trying to understand how this came to be.

He stopped speaking when he saw Shansa hold a compass in her hand. Jack's compass that pointed to whatever the holder desired most in the world.

"How did you get this?" he asked.

"I have my ways", she smugly swung the compass back and forth on the string in Barbossa's face. "Lead them to Jack before he finds the trident, and all your treasure will come back to you."

Barbossa grabbed the compass, pulling it away from her.

"Time to make a deal with the dead", he smiled and turned away.

This was just what he needed. Now all that was left for him to do was return to Joanna and set sail to find Salazar before the rest of his armada was sunk.


	4. Late Night Thoughts

Joanna laid beside Barbossa as the Queen Anne's Revenge sailed late into the night. The children were in their bunks asleep. The crew was maintaining their course. Barbossa never told her where he got the information about going after Jack Sparrow. He only told her that they had business with the man. Joanna rolled onto her side and ran her hand across her husband's chest.

"I worry about you, you know?" she said.

"What do you mean?" Barbossa mumbled, not bothering to open his eyes.

"These secrets you hide from me. Hector, why won't you tell me who it is you talk to?"

"I don't want you getting involved with my affairs from the past. These are very dangerous bargains I made that I need to uphold when the time comes."

Joanna looked at Barbossa and wrapped her arm around his waist. Making himself comfortable, he moved his arm, wrapping it around her shoulders. The last time he made a dangerous bargain to uphold was his business with Calypso.

"I don't want to lose you", she said, pressing a kiss to his chest.

Barbossa opened his blue eyes, looking down at his wife. A statement like that was rather sudden and concerned him, especially with what was happening.

"Who says you're going to lose me?" he asked.

"Darling, you're not as young as you used to be. I don't want you doing dangerous tasks anymore. Hector, you and I are both getting older now. Why don't we entrust the armada to someone younger? Let's retire to someplace quiet and less dangerous for the children."

"Joanna, I be a pirate for life."

Barbossa sat up and pulled away from his wife.

"You ought to know that by now. I made this life for myself, for you and our children. I would die before ever retiring to a life on land."

"Don't talk like that, Hector", Joanna said. "We've been together for so many years. I don't know what I would do without you if I lost you."

Barbossa looked at Joanna, putting his hand over hers. He knew that for a fact. The last time he died, she killed herself just to be with him. That wouldn't be the case this time. Joanna still had the children to live for. She was going to have to continue on without him if anything were to happen.

"Think of the children, Joanna", Barbossa said. "Joseph, Arlene and Christopher still need ye."

Joanna rested her head against her husband's chest. She closed her eyes at the sound of his heartbeat, relaxing at the soothing sound. Joanna ran her hand up Barbossa's chest, letting it slide past the opening of his shirt to touch his bare skin.

"Promise me something, Hector", she said. "Once we get through this… no more big adventures. I think we've gone through enough journeys to last us a lifetime."

Barbossa looked at her and gave a chuckle. Everything they had gone through, being cursed for 10 years, dying and coming back to life, their journey to Davy Jones' locker, taking on Cutler Beckett, and looking for the Fountain of Youth. Anyone would exhausted of journeys after going through all that. Barbossa ran his fingers through Joanna's hair and kissed her forehead. He too was done with journeys and adventures, but he would not retire to land. With his family by his side, he was determined to live out his last days on the sea. The remainder of his armada would keep them safe from any attacks. He would trust his men to take care of the ship, leaving him and his family at peace.

"Go to sleep, Joanna", Barbossa softly said. "Everything is going to be alright. Nothing is going to happen to me."


End file.
